Making Friends With Boov
by Pricat
Summary: Oh makes friends with Sheldon and discover they have things in common leading to fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea my friend Inyunaruto365 and I were coming up with on Skype earlier and I couldn't help myself since I love Big Bang Theory and Home so it just fit but I'm not sure if this is gonna be a full story or one shots **

**So in this crossover everybody's favourite Boov Oh makes friends with Sheldon Lee Cooper since they have things in common so it would be cute **

* * *

Sheldon was surprised that a purple skinned alien in a shirt was in his and Leonard's apartment needing to use the bathroom but he was curious about the male Boov seeing him walk out of the bathroom feeling better because he had went to visit friends there but ended up here but Sheldon seemed nice.

"What kind of alien are you, um Oh?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm a Boov Mr Cooper, but we're friendly plus I have a family in Pennsvania the Tucci family." Oh told him.

"I see, but maybe we can be friends, plus I've never been friends with an alien before." Sheldon said as Oh smiled"I'll

He hoped that Tip was okay and not worrying about him texting them on his iPhone assuring them he was safe but making an new friend hearing knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Oh said as Sheldon was worried but saw another male Boov there making him curious seeing him or her kiss Oh hearing him giggle.

"That's Toma, my f-friend." Oh said going pink impressing Sheldon wondering if that was normal for Boov.

"Yes, we change colour depending on our moods." Toma told him entering but we're sitting down on the couch making Sheldon anxious because it was his spot makimg Toma smile because Oh was like that.

"Hm maybe we are meant to be friends." Sheldon told the blue-purple male Boov making him smile

* * *

"Mmm the cookies are good, Mr Cooper!" Oh said getting excited from the sugar giggling like crazy which Sheldon found cute because he was beginning to see that both Oh and Toma were sweet.

"Where do you guys live, with your friends?" Sheldon asked them.

"In Pennsvania, with the Tucci family." Toma said making Sheldon curious wondering how they had got here.

"We have a flying car, Sheldon!" Oh told him.

"Wow really, that's amazing!" Sheldon said as they were getting in Slushieious but Sheldon was very impressed by this.

"Yes I fixed up the car using a slushie machine and slushies as fuel!" Oh told him driving since they could have fun but Sheldon was enjoying this plus he was awake and not dreaming.

Oh giggled as they were at an ice cream parlour around midnight but Sheldon was getting giggly from the ice cream they were having but we're being hyper

Later the next morning Sheldon was asleep in bed after Oh and Toma had tucked him in.

They also left an note with their phone number.


	2. Meeting The Boov

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope peopke like**

**Oh and Toma decide to take Sheldon to see the other Boov but he will like it.**

* * *

The next morning Tip was seeing a sleepy Oh and Toma walk into the kitchen making her and Lucy wonder what they'd been doing last night, seeing that they had refuelled Slushieous wondering what had happened pouring them strong coffee.

"We were out with our new friend, Sheldon from Pasadena and we had ice cream." Oh told her drinking up while eating pancakes making her curious.

"He is smart like me, and we have things in common plus we took a spin in Slushieous to Italy for ice cream around midnight." Oh said seeing Toma agree.

"That's good because we could use friends." Toma told her.

Licy nodded knowing this was true but knew that Oh was very sweet and trusting of others hoping this Sheldon guy wanted to be a friend to them.

"Sheldon is a friend to Oh, I can tell." Toma told her while they were going to get ready for the day.

* * *

Later that day Sheldon was excited seeing Oh and Toma in the Slushieous seeing Penny surprised fainting but Leonard put her on the couch making Oh worry for her.

"She's fine but just surprised Oh, let's go have some fun." Sheldon told him get in as it took off seeing Leonard and the others in awe but Toma chuckled because it was funny taking off and having fun.

Oh knew Sheldon liked aliens so was taking him to meet the other Boov which made Sheldon happy because he liked where this was going unaware that Oh was the captain of the Boov but was taking him to Boov HQ seeing him geek out making the Big Brained Boov surprised at this seeing him playing with Boov tech impressing Oh.

They were seeing him excited but Oh knew he was just very excited to be among aliens just as gifted as he was.

They were having fun but was seeing Sheldon happy because he fit in.

Later Leonard and the others were stunned seeing Sheldon sleepy from being out with Oh and Toma seeing him on the couch out like a light making Penny surprised along with Amy but was understanding that her boyfriend was friends with aliens which was cute hoping he was okay.


	3. First Impression

A/N

Here's more of this crossover but watching Big Bang Theory while recovering from a sore chest gave me ideas like Oh and Sheldon having a train day

In this chapter, Oh goes to Cal Tech with Sheldon but fixes up Monty, Sheldon and his friends's battle robot Monty plus Oh upgraded him.

* * *

Oh was very excited because he was going to Caltech which was Sheldon's university meaning he could meet his friends that he talked about a lot plus he could help Sheldon Buikd things and play with equipment along with adding Boov tech so was getting ready for the day going through his usual morning routine because with him, routines helped him out a little.

Right now while Tip was making breakfast, Oh was brushing his teeth but with his own toothbrush not a toilet one since Lucy explained that wasn't how you brushed your teeth so was gargling but spat it out and his breath was minty fresh relieving him because he wanted to make a good first impression hearing Tip call him but was putting on his typical shirt putting roll on on his pits.

"Coming, guys!" Oh said going downstairs as he had earned a scholarship at Cal Tech making him the first Boov to be in university but his field was alien related but Tip was proud of him for this plus she helped with his research but knew today he was feeling nervous since it was his first day.

Lucy understood but hugged him seeing him eat hearing the doorbell as it was Sheldon seeing Lucy answer seeing him enter but Oh was feeling excitement but also fear.

What if the others at the university didn't like him or scared of him?

Sheldon understood sensing his anxiety but would look out for him since they were like twins because of how much they had in common plus Oh had fixed up his car now he knew how to drive or drive a flying car which gave Sheldon joy cruising through the skies of Pasadena than the roads.

"Come on my alien brother, we gotta go!" Sheldon said as they were leaving but Tip hoped he had a good first day getting ready for school humming to herself blushing thinking about Oh.

She had a crush on him but it was Underdtandable because he was a super Boov plus was the best thing that had happened to her, but she was leaving for school.

* * *

Oh was improving things in Sheldon's university plus was building a battle bot for Sheldon since there was an upcoming bot fight so had found their o,d robot Monty but fixing him up which surprised Howard that Sheldon's friend was fixing up Monty for them singing in Boov which Sheldon had explained but Oh had added Boov technology to the robot along with laser eyes making Howard stunned.

"Holy cow, he's glorious Oh!" Sheldon said to him making the male Boovhappy but liked helping plus were letting Monty wreck Barry Kripe's toaster making Sheldon excited like having Leonard Nimoy's genes so was underdtanding that Oh was talented plus he had made a make your own sundae bar in the lunchroom making Sheldon very giggly hugging him.

"You're fitting in just fine, Oh." Sheldon said.


	4. Contact

**A/N**

**Here's more and tonight's new ep of Big Bang Theoty made me inspired because it reminded me of Oh because Sheldon and his friends were recording a message for aliens for NASA.**

**Plus they discover what happens when Oh has coffee which was inspired after talking to Tomadahawk lol**

**But Oh and Toma do,it since it reminds Oh of the mistake he made.**

* * *

Oh was concerned because NASA had asked Sheldon and his friends to make a message if they encountered alien life because the wrong thing could mean an alien invasion remembering how almost sending a galaxy wide party invite got Eartj doomed sighing but Sheldon he trusted and could teach them on what to say.

"Trust me, the wrong thing could get Earth in big trouble like what I did." Oh said turning pink meaning embarrassment making Sheldon understand but he knew Howard would offend other alien life but had a brillant idea.

"Why don't you do it, Boov to ?" Sheldon said making Oh stunned at what his human brother had just said knowing he made sense.

* * *

"Sweet we get to talk to other about the pkanet we love." Toma said kissing Oh making him giggle bit both Boov males had to be serious as their task was very important securing alien-Earth relations but the Boov were good at that but they were makingva music video using special effects.

But Toma saw Howard give Oh coffee making him worry knowing his sweet captain acted funny on coffee which was why he coukdn't have it twitching and giggly talking lijeca caveman.

"Oh happy, need coffee!" he said hiccuping bit Toma slapped his head as Oh was licking him like a dog as Hiward was recording but Sheldon knew that his engineer friend was going to put it onLine seeing Oh trybto reach the coffee but had it on a high shelf seeing Oh go red in anger.

"Shh buddy, don't you Wanna take an nap, and go to sleepytown?" Toma said since Oh had drank one mug seeing him rub his eyes after he and Sheldon sang Soft Kitty.

"Oh sleepy..." Oh said passing out as Toma caught him but put him on the couch kissing his head and put a blanket over him.

"Aww somebody's all coffeeed out, but it was comedy go,d!" Raj heard Howard say making Sheldon sigh hoping Oh didn't know what else Howsrd had recorded

Later the next day Oh was up but sluggish wondering why Sheldon looked worried bit hiding it wondering why his head hurt.

"Howsrd maybe, kinda gave You coffee." Sheldon Tip barge in as she saw Tne video on her phone but hugging Oh smelling coffee on his breath from Ladt night.

"Come on we're going home so You can rest, and then we'll talk about the coffee thing." Tip said carrying the male Boov to Slushious since he was tired making Sheldon worty in case Oh coukdn't come over anymore but angry.


	5. Spending The Night With Sheldon

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Oh sleeps over at Sheldon's place because Tip is at a sleepover but they're having fun like staying up and playing board games.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Sheldon was making breakfast for Oh because he felt bad about Howard giving his alien brother too much coffee becausevTip had been angry at him because Oh had been helping him and his friends with something for NASA but Tip had went to a sleepover and she had explained that to Sheldon not to give the male Boov coffee, but last night the both of them had been up late playing video games, Gorg Boggle, drinking hot cocoa so it had been like an nerd sleepover.

_Aw he's so cute when sleeping plus he's going to love the pancakes I made him, but at least Tip won't be mad at me plus I haven't given him coffee._

He saw Oh begin to stir but rubbing sleep from his eyes feelijg sleepy because of how late they'd been up last night making Sheldon understand because sometimes he stayed up late working on things.

"Hey Sheldon how late did I sleep?" Oh asked him.

"It's eleven in the morning, which is fine because I wake up late when I stay up working on things but at least this time, Tip won't be mad." Sheldon told him.

"I told Tip that it wasn't your fault so she cooled down, but we're friends." the male Boov told him making Sheldon smile because it was true.

Oh was going to the bathroom to do his normal morning routine, like brushing his teeth and putting on his shirt but walked out into the living room, smelling pancakes because he loved them since Tip had introduced him to them, seeing they were shaped like different things making him giggle putting maple syrup on them, eating up but drinking juice since he couldn't have coffee.

"You think Tip had fun at her sleepover, Sheldon?" Oh asked him.

"I guess, I don't know what girls do at those things even though I have a girlfriend but maybe Tip will tell you if you ask her." Sheldon told him.

"I guess so because I care about her, as we're friends but you're my human brother remember?" the male Boov told him.

* * *

Tip was with her friends at the mall but hoped that Oh was okay with Sheldon and that he hadn't given the male Boov coffee because he was feeling better after when Howard had given him a lot of coffee the last time he was there.

She saw a text from Oh saying he was with Sheldob at the comic book store makimg her relieved because she cared about him because he and the Boov were still getting used to things on Earth but was hoping that things was okay, but knew Sheldon was good friend to Oh since they were like brothers.

She was then enjoying herself but later found Oh dressed in a cape making her smirk wondering what he'd been doing.

"I think he and Sheldon were playing their kind of dress up Sheldon and his friends do, but it's cute plus he missed you like crazy last night and was texting you." Lucy told her making Tip underdtand knowing he cared about them.


	6. Helping Sheldon Be Brave

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but seeing an ep of Big Bang Theory involving the prom gave me ideas because I imagined Oh comforted Sheldon when he has a panic attack in the ep.**

**It's prom time and Sheldon is feeling afraid but Oh helps him feel better.**

* * *

"Sheldon you okay, why're you wearing a tux?" Oh asked.

"We have to go to a prom, which is a dance but a big deal plus Amy seems excited about it but I'm not-" Sheldon said.

Both human and Boov were in Sheldon's room in the apartment he and Leonard shared but Sheldon trusted Oh because they were like brothers or twins, as Sheldon's friends had pointed out.

"Are you scared about this prom thing, that Amy might ask you to kiss?" Oh said making Sheldon more anxious.

"Sorry bro, I didn't mean to scare you." Oh said to him but he hugged Sheldon's leg making Sheldon feel a little better patting his alien brother's purple skinned head which made a wide grin cross Oh's face.

"You know there is super Boov in you too, because Amy sees it like I do." Oh told him.

"Sheldon you ready to go?" Leonard said.

"Yes." Sheldon replied to him going out.

Oh hoped that his human brother was okay knowing how shy he could be just like him sometimes, but knew Sheldon could do it.

* * *

Later Amy, Oh and Sheldon were on the bed in Sheldon's room after the prom plus Amy had told Oh how Tne prom worked because Tip had one coming up guessing she wanted him to go with her making Amy smile because the male Boov was very sweet, hoping that it would go well.

"Are you feeling better, after earlier?" Oh asked tnem making both Amy and Sneldon underdtand his question.

"Yes sweetie, but I hope you don't feel like that way going with Tip to her prom." Amy said to him making Oh giggle as they were having a snack.

Oh was texting Tip saying he did want to go to prom with her since seeing his human brotner do it had given him courage seeing them nod because it was good.

"Yes, but it'll be okay." Sheldon told him.

He would love to hear about it next time seeing Slushious there as he was going but hugged Sheldon before leaving.


	7. Having Fun With Tip

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people enjoy.**

**While Amy and Sheldon are having fun on a train, Oh is hanging out with Tip doing things like playing Scrabble **

* * *

"Ooh we're having dinner on a train, isn't that exciting?" Oh said.

Sheldon nodded because he loved trains and loved talking about them a lot even if it drove his friends and Amy crazy but with Oh not knowing about Earth stuff, he could tell him about trains and not get in trouble.

"Hes, yes it is since I love trains!" Sheldon told Tne male Boov.

It was a few weeks after Sheldon and his friends had went to the prom, but Sheldon was feeling better which made Oh happy but he was a little sad hearing the dinner was just for Amy and Sheldon but the male Boov understood so was seeing Slushious.

"Have fun on the train, okay buddy?" Oh told Sheldon hugging his leg.

He was getting in buckling himself in, but Tip wondered why Amy and Sheldon were dressed up.

"They were going on a train for dinner, but I couldn't go." Oh told her.

Tip understood because this was very sweet so knew they could have fun at home plus would have pizza for dinner making Oh smile plus they were listening to the radio but pulled into the driveway of the Tucci house as both young teen and Boov got out of the flying car, getting into the house.

* * *

Oh sighed back in the Tucci house after getting back from Sheldon's apartment as Tip was wondering where Sheldon was going since the male Boov normally hung out with Sheldon at the weekend.

"He went to ride a train and have dinner on it, with Amy so I couldn't go." Oh told Tip mamimg her understand because it was sweet but missed Oh making him giggle and go pink.

He went to get some soda as he was thirsty, but was playing scrabble with Tip, using Gorg words making Tip giggle.

"Oh you can only use English words, not alien ones!" she said giggling.

"But those are the only ones I know, Tip!" Oh told her making her s irk but it was cute because she cared about him a lot.

"Okay but it's funny, despite the fact that you just figured out how to use Scrabble but it's okay." Tip told him.

He smiled wide revealing his teeth making Tip giggle.


	8. Sad-Mad

**A/N**

**I know I haven't updated this in a while but Tne new season of Big Bang Theory made me want to update plus I was picturing Oh hugging Sheldon after what happened.**

**In this one, Sheldon is sad-mad but Oh tries to help him feel better plus Tip helps Oh underdtand.**

* * *

"Hey, Sheldon you okay?" Oh asked because he sensed something was wrong with his friend but didn't know why he was sad or what to do.

"Amy broke up with me, Ohey." Sheldon said making the male Boov's eyes widen in shock because he knew how much Sheldon cared for Amy.

"You're sad-mad, at her right?" Oh asked as Sheldon nodded.

He wanted to cheer Sheldon up somehow but knew when he was sad, he drank hot beverages so was making him cocoa putting cookies on a plate taking them into the living area of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

"Thanks Oh, at least you still care." Sheldon said to him.

"Well we are brothers, right?" Oh told him.

"Yes, as you are my friend." Sheldon said.

Oh nodded at this but saw Slushious here making him sigh as he had to go hugging Sheldon before joining Tip in the flying car making her curious so was leaving Pasadena but Oh was pretty quiet hoping Sheldon was okay.

* * *

That night in his room in the Tucci house Oh was lying awake because he was worried about Sheldon but knew he would be okay but was just really sad-mad right now so was giving him space hearing the door open seeing Tip enter because she sensed something was wrong with him and he hadn't told her at dinner.

"Sheldon is sad-mad, because Amy broke up with him." Oh said making her understand because Oh was still learning about people sitting on Tne bed as he was on her lap.

"Aww I'm sorry it happened, but sometimes these things happen, but life has a funny way of working things out, like how we found each other." Tip said.

"Everything's good with us right, you won't leave me right?" Oh asked looking worried which Tip hated seeing.

"Don't worry because that can never happen, as we're meant to be." Tip assured him making Oh feel better because he felt sad for Sheldon.

"We just have to let him be, okay?" Tip said.


End file.
